


夜明けのスキャット

by cossete69



Category: Kamen Rider Drive, shogimeshi, 将棋饭
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 06:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cossete69/pseuds/cossete69
Summary: 切刚衍生：将棋饭完整版备份





	夜明けのスキャット

「時計はとまるのよ……」*  
看着指针停滞不前的手表，黑濑时彦揉揉眉头，也许从未想过跟宝山贵善会发展成这样的关系。  
他们认识很多年，大约就是所谓的竹马。  
竹马这个定义，有时是最好的借口；有时，却像埂在两人之间高耸入云，永远也无法跨越的一道障碍。  
宝山贵善和黑濑时彦从懂事起就在各自记忆里盖了一个章——好友。  
黑濑偷偷用橡皮擦擦掉，改成了“宿敌”。  
后来，宝山也改了，不过是在好友二字上又盖了几个字，叠加起来让人看不清到底是什么。  
其实，他们性格差别很大，能够成为好友，也许全归功于年少无知对于友情的误判。但成为将棋手是偶然，也是必然。  
偶然是如果没有遇到启蒙老师，他们也许会成为围棋手、可能成了搞笑艺人组合也可能只是普通白领；必然是：他们不会分开。  
峠那由多是在某次将棋学生赛时唯一进入决赛的女生，最后打败黑濑，夺得校区第一。这让黑濑生了整整一个礼拜气，却也让峠成了他们的好友。自此后，职业选手简直如同一条不需要拐弯的笔直通路，在他们面前铺展开，平坦顺利，毫无悬念。  
不过意外之所以称为意外，大概就是人生里最不可预计的“绊”。

※

  
“啊，她果然在！”宝山推开门，指了指吧台，凑近正在狼吞虎咽的峠找了个位置坐下。  
比赛后在将棋会馆附近名为“一堂”的馆子吃晚饭，似乎成了三人之间不成文的规定。  
“你们说，现在难道不该聊一下今天到底哪一步棋是最关键的？”看着大口嚼着牛肉的峠，黑濑脸又臭起来。  
今天的战况是黑濑七段打败了峠那由多六段——这已经是峠的第五连败，不过此刻她的心情似乎还比黑濑还好一点。  
“纠正——今天最关键的是不该意气用事点了特上寿司饭。”  
黑濑用手搓了搓脸颊，不想继续这个话题。胜负的关键是吃饭？他感叹自己不能体会凡人之心。  
“你想点什么，小时？”宝山一落座就开始翻菜单，看了一会儿，转过头弯起嘴角对黑濑笑，“今天有些想吃炸鸡的心情呢！”  
“服了你们，我不饿，只要一个小份蔬菜色拉。”  
“比赛胜了一定很累，小时真的不要补充一下吗？”宝山用菜单戳戳黑濑的手臂——唯二个好友也是吃货，而且整天叫他“小时”这种幼稚的小名，黑濑万般无奈，推开菜单，直接招呼服务生点单。“不用！蔬菜色拉就行！”  
“你这个人，就是不懂食物的重要性！” 峠插起一颗沾了烧烤汁的西兰花，义正言辞地放进嘴里。  
黑濑歪头一个斜眼，冷笑一声，“所以，我才会赢。”  
“下次一定用将棋饭让你败得落花流水！”峠提起叉子，就差递上一封挑战书。  
“那我真是非常期待了。”黑濑眯起眼，就差给她鼓掌。  
“请给我炸鸡套餐和西柚苏打水。”旁边人好像完全没嗅到一点儿火药味，抬起手自顾自点单。  
总之，三人牛头不对马嘴的争论最后都会化解在各种美食香气中，虽然黑濑对这样的结果始终表示不满。  
“我这几天还有比赛！Bye！”  
峠擦擦嘴，干脆地告别后甩甩刘海，拿着账单离开，转过身时还打了一个嗝。  
“还是老样子。”黑濑闷了一口乌龙茶向她挥了挥手。  
“嗯，一路小心。”宝山啃完一碟赠送的毛豆，赶紧笑着道别。  
剩下两人开始聊大道诘将棋，你来我往好像真的杀起阵来。  
“以矢仓对振飞车穴熊……那个……真的不要来一块吗，小时？”  
岔开话题小能手宝山的筷子递到黑濑嘴边，他低头一看，薄嘴唇立刻抽动一下，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度把炸鸡吞进嘴里。  
“就说很好吃啊。”宝山眨眨眼，当然没在意邻座两个女生微偏过头的窃窃私语。  
“喂，你不觉得很奇怪吗？”紧张地咀嚼完直到吞进肚子里，都没思考这块炸鸡到底脆不脆的黑濑，抽了纸巾擦嘴时才低声抱怨起来。  
“怎么了？”宝山耸耸肩，一脸无辜，“最后一块，真的没了哦。”  
“不是这个问题……走啦。”黑濑拿起搭在椅背上的西服和账单走向门口收银台。  
两人结了账——一如往常的AA制，一前一后往会馆后的车站走。开始宝山跟在大步流星的黑濑后面，“饭后走那么快可不好哦。”前面人却对他的劝告充耳不闻，“喂，小时，你有什么急事要赶回家吗？”  
因为住的近，他们总是顺道一起回家，也不会特别约定时间，就像一种习惯。当然也因为除了将棋并没什么兴趣爱好或者女朋友之类需要花更多时间的人和事情。职业棋手的压力在他们之间虽没有像沉重的石块搭成迷宫，让人举步维艰，但接踵而至的联赛对任何一名棋手来讲都至关重要，所以心无旁骛是彼此默认的事情。  
黑濑走在前，脚步特别快，根本没往后看，到了车牌旁的长椅边才停住，习惯性地整理西装的领子。昏黄的灯光照在他出了一层薄汗的脸上，亮晶晶的。  
“呼！”总算赶上来的宝山喘了起来，“你干嘛不说话，小时。”  
“……没什么好说的。”黑濑双手插进口袋时，就像是关上话匣的闸门。  
“刚才明明还没把对局说完……”即便知道如此，宝山也是那种我行我素要把开关再次按亮的人。  
“之后再讨论吧。”  
黑濑觉得那块鸡块在自己胃里作祟，根本无法好好思考其他问题。  
他有时不太能理解两位朋友对美食的执着，用于大脑的血液明明会因为要消化而流向胃部，这样思考会变迟钝！这种想法黑濑不是没有说过，但宝山和峠各自给出其他理由：诸如没有体力和能量也根本无法思考；点餐就像是另一种宣战，胜负多半归于心态……  
你们的歪理真多啊！即便这样想着，黑濑倒也并不愿意跟自己观点雷同的人做朋友。奇怪的三线思维才让他们可以在不同立场上互相竞争和进步。  
“啊，一定是小时有些消化不良。你最近在控制饮食吗？”如果宝山不想结束一个个话题，他便会用各种方式继续。  
“并没有，你很烦哎。”  
宝山站到黑濑跟前，同他面对面，定睛看着他突然无所适从的脸部肌肉，而后精准又迅速地抬起手一下捏住他的脸颊往两边一扯。  
“混蛋，会痛啊！”  
黑濑立刻把包丢在长椅上，同样伸手捏住对面人的脸——幼稚园级别的报复。  
“哈……哈哈……”被复仇的青年咧开嘴大笑，微微凸起的兔牙在总是红得有些过分的嘴唇间格外显眼。  
“噗——！”本来还板起脸的黑濑也被传染到忍不住笑起来，“笨蛋！”  
“啊！我们都是笨蛋！”宝山转过头，发现刚到站的车已经关上了门，引擎轰轰。  
“喂喂，再不快点就要走回家了。”黑濑还想努力追一下，却被身后人拉住了袖子。  
“明天我们都没有比赛，走回去也无妨。”  
眼看着橘色的尾灯从大到小渐渐消失在他们的视线里，只有黑濑叹了口气，宝山总是有不知从哪里来的乐观，路灯立刻把他往前走的背影拉得很长，“反正也没几站啦，我还比小时要多走一会呢。”  
“难道你住得比我远也要怪我吗？”黑濑加快脚步跟上，“这种天，要是下雨了怎么办？”他抬起头，天空除了滚动的厚厚云层，既没有月亮也没有星星。  
“下雨天……真讨厌啊！”宝山跑了起来。  
“喂！等等！说好散步……”  
“谁说散步的？”  
始作俑者并不介意运动一下，宝山的习惯是比赛或者解说完后就把正装换掉，穿上舒适休闲的衬衣T恤。而黑濑，私服也都是西装皮鞋，此刻对于跑步这种事绝对敬谢不敏，但最后他还是跟着加快了脚步。

※

  
“都到小时家了，就不能请我喝杯茶么？”  
索性在他们到达黑濑的住所时，雨还没下下来。两人在大楼门口喘了一会儿气，宝山却突然提出这样的要求，黑濑看看手表上的时针走过数字10，觉得莫名。“算了吧，不早了。”他用手指敲了敲表面。  
“跑了这么久，嘴好干啊！”  
看着眼前人撅了一下嘴，黑濑掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩。有时宝山会依仗他那张比女生更甜美的笑脸撒娇，这实在让黑濑不大喜欢，在他面前姑且另当别论，但在别人那里展现这样的表情，就算是他们从小的好友峠 ，好像胸口都会莫名腾起一股气焰。  
“行，行。”他一把拽住宝山的手臂，极其无奈地加快脚步刷卡进了底层门禁， “不过事先声明，我家只有袋冲大麦茶和瓶装乌龙茶。”  
“嗯……”宝山点点头，声音还拖了老长，仿佛刚才的撒娇没完没了，但黑濑决定无视他的演技，一把将他像片叶子般瘦削的身子牵起来。  
“哎，你这个家伙，吃那么多，都长到哪里去了？”黑濑在门口停住脚步，松了手。  
“呐，小时果然还是很关心我……”宝山的身体往前一倾，脑门正好撞到了黑濑的后背，黑濑下意识地挺起背脊，让宝山又找回了平衡，他迅速摸索外套口袋，翻出一串钥匙，插进门洞里。  
“进来吧。”黑濑推开门，脱了鞋，把手里的东西丢在了鞋架的隔板上，就径直穿过玄关，走进房间。他根本不担心宝山找不到换的拖鞋，反正他已经来了不知道多少次。  
黑濑皱皱眉头，茶几上有些散乱的信件，地上和沙发上也有没来得及洗的衣服，这是他不愿让宝山拜访的理由。平日里黑濑是三个人里最爱整洁的，但今天的比赛显然让他投入了很多时间，无暇顾及这些生活琐碎。  
宝山根本没在意，直接倒在客厅里的深蓝色麻布沙发上。  
黑濑舒了口气，把地上的衣物丢到脏衣篮里，然后打开冰箱取出一瓶乌龙茶，从橱柜里拿了一个玻璃杯，倒了半杯放在宝山的面前。  
看着深褐色的液体，宝山迟疑了一下，欠起已经半陷在沙发里的身体拿起杯子。“有点苦……”送进嘴里一口，他吐了吐舌头。  
“我早说了，是瓶装的，不好喝也别怪我。”  
“我们来玩将棋崩吧，小时。”宝山的眼神飘到了书柜上的墨绿色棋袋。  
“还没完了，他抬头看时钟，虽然你这么走回去也就几分钟，但也已经10点多了。“  
“我知道啦 ，回去还要喂アキ（秋）呢。”  
“アキ（秋）？啊，上次捡的猫！”  
宝山放下杯子，点点头。  
黑濑想起来，这只名叫アキ的猫是他们一个月前比赛结束回家路上遇到的，纯白色蓝眼睛。那时黑濑向它伸手，它立刻伸出爪子，差点把他抓伤，手对于一个棋手何其重要，黑濑立刻退了几步。热衷于喂流浪猫的宝山身边一直带着猫粮，刚才还凶巴巴的白猫闻到味道，立刻翻起肚皮，吃饱了以后盘旋在宝山脚边，于是便顺理成章地跟他回了家。  
至于它的名字，宝山解释：“アキ”和“トキ（‘时’的发音）有没有觉得很像？其实，它的表情跟小时也很像呢！”  
哪里像了？真是无聊的恶趣味——这是黑濑给出的结论。  
”那就快点回去吧，我还没整理房间呢……”黑濑推推他的肩膀，打算送客。  
“嗯，整理房间是重点吧，小时。”  
“是又怎样！”  
黑濑刚说完这句话，窗外就传来了一阵阵闷雷的轰鸣声……  
宝山坐在沙发上，眼神盯着茶几，一动不动。  
“没伞的话，借你……“黑濑又推了他一把，指了指衣帽架旁边的铁皮桶，里面插着的好几把一模一样的黑色长柄伞。  
“小时……真是有趣，喜欢的东西就会重复买好几件……T恤啊鞋子啊伞啊……”宝山抬起头，若有所思地看他。  
“哼，只是怕麻烦而已。”  
“所以，不喜欢的绝对不会接受吧。”  
“你在说什么胡话？”黑濑被盯得浑身发毛，站起来把窗帘拉上，毕竟雨点声已经大到可以叨扰他们的交谈。  
“没什么……”宝山把杯子里的乌龙茶一饮而尽，放下玻璃杯，“小时啊，你是不是该安慰我一下，毕竟我输了比赛呢。”  
“实力不同。”一说到比赛，黑濑又冷静下来。  
“我就知道你会这么说！还特地用上一样的进攻方式，我早就看出来了。”  
“哦，那我也没有义务安慰你吧，是你太过轻敌。”  
黑濑把茶几上的信件也一并收了起来，又坐回到沙发上去。表面上宝山并不会表现得很在意输赢，但作为一个职业棋手，有谁会真的不在意呢。  
“你就不能说些好话吗？我输了，是因为那由太郎真的很厉害嘛！”  
“反正我是搞不懂你们，就不能更‘正经’点……更……喂！你别睡着啊？！”眼看要倒在自己肩膀上的宝山，黑濑用手指弹了弹他的脑门。  
“哎哟！我有在听，小时，你继续说。”宝山欠起身，委屈地揉了揉额头。  
“精进棋艺这种事本来就该你自己埋头苦干，钻研也好、摆棋谱也罢的，又不是小孩子，真是懒得再说你！” 黑濑看着他半垂的眸子，长而卷曲的睫毛因为眼睛有意无意地一眨一眨而抖动起来，不由叹了口气，每次都是这样！自己的好言相劝都成了耳边风。  
“别生气嘛，小时，你的天赋本来就比我高。”  
“喂，我最讨厌把别人的努力归结为天赋这种事了。”黑濑这下是真的生气了。  
“是我说错了！”  
宝山很明显地感觉到黑濑身上散发出的黑烟，但脸上微笑还健在，“刚才明明是你在安慰我，每次都被我搞砸了呀～” 宝山说着低下头，像犯错的小孩扯了扯黑濑的袖口。  
“你这个人……就不能坦诚地发泄一下吗？输了比赛会难过，也很正常啊！”  
“啊！对，对，其实最温柔的是小时……比我也可靠多了。”被这么一说，黑濑突然脖子一梗，脸不由得红起来，他克制了一下，语气就更不客气了，“知道就好！”  
“所以……我又饿了，小时。”抓住袖口的手臂暗自环绕住穿了白衬衣的黑濑。  
“哈？你这个怪胃王，拉面还是烤肉或者寿司？就破例陪再你吃一顿吧！”  
黑濑抬起下巴，故意提高音量，简直像要吵起来一样。宝山看着他陷入了沉默，好一会儿，突然格格格笑了起来。  
“你这个家伙……又笑什么！”  
在黑濑打算把他领起来往玄关丢的时候，宝山却先一步自己站起来，他俯下身，靠近坐在沙发上的黑濑，突然收起了笑容。 “我想……吃点……别的……”

？！

宝山的手掌穿过黑濑垂在左边脸颊旁的刘海，抵在沙发靠背上，脸凑近黑濑的耳朵，鼻尖险些擦到他的颧骨，比常人小巧却厚实的嘴唇贴到了黑濑的耳垂。  
他是故意的……黑濑只维持了几秒的疑惑很快被无可名状的肯定和紧张替代，心脏像被一只手紧紧攒住。  
“你把我当成别人了。“黑濑侧过头闪躲。  
“不是呢，只有小时……”宝山的声线徒然下沉，变得沙哑而有磁性。  
“你在说什么胡话？”  
黑濑下意识地闻到蓄意再次贴上自己的人，发尾有淡淡的柑橘味。刚才只是喝了一杯低度酒精混合果汁，绝不会在这时有什么后劲，而且他非常了解宝山的酒量。  
“呐，时彦，你最近是不是有些胖了？”在他还想印证些什么的时候，宝山已经双手攀上他的背脊，从上往下揉了起来。手掌的温度隔着棉布时有时无的烫到了黑濑皮肤上。  
“胡说什么，你的手在……干嘛！”黑濑憋了口气，脖子涌上一股燥热。双手试图拉开宝山，却发现被抱得更紧。  
“证明一下我的猜测而已。”手掌已经滑到腰部，立刻就把衬衣从裤腰扯了出来，白色衣角被翻起，手指顺势挤进西裤里，“整天坐着下棋，确实很容易发胖呢。”炽热的掌心一下捏住了黑濑的臀肉。  
“你给我适可而止！”仿佛触电般，黑濑总算使上浑身的劲儿把脸上还挂着笑意的人推到了沙发另一头，宝山瘦削的背脊正好撞在沙发靠垫上，往前弹了一下，他便就着斜卧的姿势看着单手抱住自己手臂的黑濑，因为愤怒而爆了几条青筋的脖子已经微微发红，但脸色却有些难看。  
而后两人陷入了的沉默，尴尬的气氛像迷雾弹充斥这间十几平的客厅。如果不是还有淅淅沥沥的雨声，黑濑都想夺门而出。  
“你怎么还不走？”——突然想明白了，自己的家为什么他要走？黑濑故意抬高嗓门，摆出一副标准臭脸。  
“因为，我想亲你……时彦……”  
宝山低着头，又用上平日里不变的轻柔语调说着过分的台词。  
“我想抱你……时彦……”  
他声音不紧不慢，却像石块丢进本来明镜一般的湖面，激起的涟漪越放越大……  
“我想……”  
“够了，你！”  
黑濑几乎是用吼地打断他，思绪徒然陷入无解。他清楚地看到那张脸上不再有恶作剧般的微笑，却有些说不清的悲伤。  
但并非因为这样的表情让黑濑心软，他很快自己明白为何无法正面拒绝宝山这样直接表达的真正原因：因为这样的事情在他们相识的漫长岁月里曾经发生过，两次。  
一次是二十岁生日，还有一次，是两人都升上七段的庆祝会……只是发生地毫无预兆也毫无规律可循让黑濑无所适从。第一次过后，他主动选择逃避，趁着假期一个月都没跟宝山见面。那之后，宝山就有了正式交往的女友，黑濑只能把这种情况归结为“意外”。  
平日里他有着比常人更执拗的自尊心和好胜心，但情感脑，似乎是漏长在他身上。也许只能肯定自己并不讨厌跟宝山发生关系，否则第一次就拒绝了。但这种感觉反而让他陷入更深的迷惑之中，他不想承认自己对好友有界限以上的依恋，这太不正常。但又无法否定身体给出本能的答案，以至于第二次的结果仍然是逃避，只寄托于时间把它们重归于零。  
几天前，老家的奶奶还特地寄信过来，催他新年回去时赴一趟相亲——等到明年段位赛结束吧，他这样搪塞过去。但如果真的找一个女朋友，会怎么样呢？他们还能回到从前，依然是亲密无间的好友？然后再过上几年，两人各自有了家庭子女，放心将剩余的时间和精力放在将棋上，对决时杀得你死我活，结束后一起嘻嘻哈哈家常便饭，这样完全可以预见得到的合情合理的未来。  
然而，宝山贵善看似性格柔和，却从来不是个循规蹈矩的人，他有自己的步伐，下一步去向哪里，旁人根本无从猜测。所以当下情景再现，黑濑并不觉得太过意外，只是，今天，他又要乖乖就范吗？然后，再欺骗自己一次。  
黑濑来不及困惑，这些猜测和疑虑很快被打得粉碎。  
“你在想什么？时彦。是在想之前那次吗？在庆功宴后……还是生日……”宝山直起身，抬头看着天花板，呼出长长一口气。  
“没有，我早就都忘了。”黑濑咬着嘴唇回答。  
“忘了就……忘了吧。”  
黑濑不知道此刻宝山眼里到底酝酿着怎样的情绪，也许越来越大的雨点声让他开始焦躁，低沉的声线里有些暗潮涌动的呜咽声。  
“喂，你这家伙是在哭吗？”他转头看着那张秀气的侧颜，即便光线不算透亮，也能看到发红的眼眶里即将溢出的泪。  
“才没。”  
宝山摇摇头，肩膀小幅抖动了几下。  
“想哭就哭吧！你这个人……”  
黑濑特别无奈地按着太阳穴，什么女孩子的眼泪是最大的杀器这种事情他没体会过，但男人的眼泪竟然也会让人没辙……“哭完了赶紧回去！”声音一如既往的生硬，但还是把一整盒面纸递到宝山面前。  
“我不需要这个，小时……”  
宝山并没有接过纸巾，而是直接抓住了拿着盒子的手腕。  
“你……”  
“我只要你……”  
湿润的泪珠滋润着深褐色的明亮瞳孔，将他的预谋完全隐藏在人畜无害的眼神后，但他的手却一点没松开的意思，直接将黑濑一把拽进了自己怀里，两人一起摔在了沙发里。  
混蛋，哪里来那么大的力气！强硬的吻先一步阻止了黑濑的思考。“呜……”深刻沉重的唇齿交缠伴随一道响雷让他头脑一片煞白。  
“咔啦”一声，有什么东西掉在地毯上，黑濑扭动手腕来不及挣脱，根本无暇顾及这种细节，只是被更用力地按进灰色菱格的靠枕里。另一只手推搡着宝山的胸膛，也没能阻止炽热的舌尖撬开自己紧闭的唇瓣。然而只是几秒钟，跟黑濑的预想完全不同，他的身体放弃了抵抗，浑浊的思绪控制着他的背脊往沙发里继续沦陷，沉淀过滤回忆里的沙石，反而让那些想忘也忘不了的片段愈加清晰……  
他们第一次接吻，因为酒精的催化。从轻柔的触碰到几乎把彼此揉碎的纠缠，两人急促的呼吸回荡在静谧昏暗的小巷深处，彼此瞳孔里反射出的模样并没有惊诧和厌恶，被醉意烧化的思维在半路就开始清醒了，但谁都没有喊停。  
“你真的不喜欢吗？”黑濑只是闭着眼睛顺应着宝山的吻，对于这个问题他并不否定也不肯定，像是只回应了一串模棱两可的省略号。  
宝山最终还是松开了手。  
黑濑用手背擦了擦嘴唇，往沙发另一边退了一些，试图跟宝山拉开距离。缺氧让本来清亮的嗓子有点沙哑：“你……说什么？”  
“你……不喜欢……我吗？”这句话的尾音突然轻到几不可闻。  
朋友这个诅咒实在太强了，强到即便上过床还能继续生效……宝山强调这个问题时发现自己心跳骤然加快，漆黑的瞳孔注视着黑濑，在他脸上逐渐浮现的依然是困惑的表情，可惜并没有喜悦。也许……这就是答案？  
“不要……去。”  
“你到底在说什么啊？宝山……”  
“我在说不要时彦去相什么亲……”  
“你看到了？” 黑濑瞪大了眼睛，想到刚才摊在桌子上来自老家的信。似乎也明白宝山刚才情绪波动的缘由。  
“你是故意想让人看到的吧，把别人的照片和信那么明显的放在桌上。”宝山抬头看了看日历，距离新年还有整整一个月。  
“不是……”  
“所以你准备去吗？”黑濑从没觉得宝山这样咄咄逼人过。  
“如果只是见一面也没什么吧。”他突然不打算把自己已经拒绝这件事说出来。  
“这样吗？”宝山似乎哽咽了一下，好像还有什么想说，却憋了回去。他只是深深呼出一口气，又笑了笑。  
“是的。”  
黑濑嘴角抽动一下，立刻捂住半边脸，眼角余光瞥到宝山站起身，整理了一下衬衣，径自往玄关走去。  
他脱掉拖鞋，停在门口，侧身浸没在一半昏暗的走廊里，好一会儿，才用带着一阵浓烈鼻音的沙哑声音说：  
“啊……抱歉。没想到，原来我那么喜欢时彦……光是看到一张相亲照片就要发疯了，原本今天我只是想喝杯茶就走……结果……怎么都控制不住自己。”  
“……”  
黑濑整个人僵在原地，说不出话来，才发现自己的戏言带来如此的结果。  
“好吧，我改变主意了，祝你幸福。”  
幸福？  
这两个字像铅块般砸在黑濑的心口。  
“等等……”  
“放心，以后不会再做这种事了……我们，还是朋友。”  
难堪的表情还是被收了起来，宝山的语气再次软了下来。随着一声清脆的关门声，那个细瘦身影消失在玄关，黑濑的心快跳到喉咙，似乎有种要永远失去他的感觉，然而却没有挽留的勇气。  
雨终于停了，房间变得格外安静。  
依旧坐在沙发上的黑濑才发现自己身体有了反应。因为刚才如同过山车般起伏的剧情而越来越乱，根本无法连同现在的气氛平静下来，反而被一股蛰伏已久的热潮反噬。额头渗出一点汗，他褪去了西裤，低头看到内裤上凹凸明显的形状，有些无法面对，脸也跟着红了起来。对于好几年没有交往过女友，平日也并没有太多欲求的黑濑来说，大部分精力都投入在了将棋上，所以几乎要被他忽略的生理需求，突然给了他一个沉重的报复，而其中原因，他心知肚明。  
“混账……混蛋……”  
自言自语的咒骂止于无关痛痒的几个词，他没有说出那个人的名字，但还是忍不住拉开了自己的内裤，挺立的器官弹了出来，又红又热。黑濑抬头回避，眼前的日光灯在他眼底折射出恍惚的一圈圈光晕，伴随一阵眩晕他合上眼睛，手指缓缓抚慰起来，简单的触碰就让无比敏感的分身更加兴奋起来。他不甘心地咬了咬嘴唇，试图转移自己的注意，但收效甚微，房间里只剩下自己的喘息声。  
“啊——贵善！”  
释放的那一刻，那人的脸几乎是立刻跳进了他脑海，以至于让他下意识的喊出了这个名字。许久，理性才从被打败的境地重生，终于又回到他一丝不苟的精神中，但无可名状的空虚感也一下子掏空胸口。他用纸巾收拾干净自己，丢进脚边的废纸篓时，低头发现落在地上的东西——  
宝山的手表。他捡起手表，看着上面停驻不前的指针还停留在刚才的时分，不由皱起眉。

※

  
不传短讯、不打电话、不见面也不用其他任何通讯方式联系，这些对普通人来说正常的暂时性人际关系距离对于一直以来将亲密当做习惯的朋友来讲反而像严重的冷战。  
黑濑时彦待在家看了一整天棋谱，期间只收到一条峠关于破局问题的短讯和两条后辈的日常寒暄，一个老师的电话。才发现失去了平日收到的那些有的没的关于将棋或者其他什么生活琐碎的短讯是那么冷清。点开通讯录，看着某个保留了几百条短讯的联系人发了好久呆，最后一条短讯的内容是：今天一起吃饭吧（一个微笑表情）  
黑濑怔了半天，还是长按住关机键，然后把手机仍在沙发上，蜷成一团，不涂发胶的侧刘海好像跟他有仇似的一直往脸上刮来刮去。  
今天叫的外卖只吃了一半就躺在垃圾桶里，他倒了杯凉水一饮而尽，看到桌子上那块手表的玻璃镜面还折射着微光。黑濑立刻翻了翻杂物抽屉，找出一个有白色缎带的小纸盒，没多想就把手表装了起来，塞进包里。  
第二天，黑濑按照平日作息出门，车站前却没有出现那个熟悉的向他打招呼的身影。黑濑多等了十几分钟。应该是提早走了吧，他这样想着上了车。  
在棋院也完全没有看到那个时常穿灰色西装的身影。这个样的情况持续了好几天，原来一个人要消失在自己面前是那么容易的事情……感叹之余，看到峠又迟疑着无法开口询问。  
“黑濑桑请到隔壁房间。”工作人员一脸抱歉，他脸色不好看，却也讲不出更多怨言——休息室临时交换，没有人提前通知他。  
“今天也是黑濑帮我解说，拜托了。”峠喝了一口苏打水，不改战前一脸元气地握拳，“对手是新晋的女棋士樱田五段，听说实力非凡，不过今天我可干劲十足！”  
“也许……你更关心人家喜欢吃什么。”  
“你真多嘴，这种事我会自己观察。”  
黑濑扶额，“我开玩笑你还当真了……”  
无论何时，跟峠的交流总能让人松口气，彼此仿佛家人一般。  
可是，那个人呢？是这样的感觉吗？找不到答案的黑濑立刻被另一个问题难倒。  
“对了，听说换休息室让你吃了一惊，最近几天宝山有解说的工作，但是他前天报病，所以休假一周，跟隔壁交换了休息室。”看着表情慢慢僵住的黑濑，峠翻开手机确认信息，“是大前天发给我的消息，我以为他早就告诉你了。”  
“啊？哦！对他发了消息给我，我太忙，看完就忘了。”  
黑濑干涩地笑了一下。情绪的平衡点好像稳定的三角型被抽去一条边，整个散了架。  
“我又没有生气，好了，你快点去准备比赛。我马上就来。”  
把峠打发走，黑濑一个人盘腿坐在休息室里，看着面前茶杯里冒出的白烟，思绪纠缠成团。他不知道该想些什么，好像有许多信息待他去品读，但似乎想什么都无济于事。最终脑海里浮现出那天听到的最后一句话： 还是朋友。  
还是朋友吗？  
嘟——嘟——嘟——  
尖锐的手机提示音打破了他的思绪，他立刻站起身，回到比赛场地，开始解说。  
“黑濑，你在干嘛？神不守舍的。”回到休息室的峠春风满面。  
“恭喜你，今天赢了。不过下到‘千日手’也是苦战。”黑濑抬头，挤出一个微笑。  
“嗯，多亏了大阪烧！一开始我还想……”  
“……好好，我懂了。”黑濑整理一下西装外套，爽快地打断峠胸有成竹的精彩赛事回放，顺便拿起包准备离开。  
“真过分啊，黑濑，我都没说完！每次宝山都会听我说将棋饭的……”  
峠的话刺到了黑濑的神经，他停住脚步觉得有些陌生，仿佛很久没听到过这个名字，其实也就几天不联系而已。  
“看样子你又不吃晚饭了？前天的比赛中午好像也没吃什么……”峠继续反问，虽然她性格大条，但是观察还是很仔细，何况是吃饭问题。黑濑犹豫了一下，这几天结束比赛就直接回家，路上在便利店买些便当或者有时忘了就直接回家。想到这里他转过头回答地特别坚定： “吃！”  
峠一惊，平日里永远是被宝山拖着才下馆子的黑濑会主动答应饭局？当然，这也算不上什么饭局，不过是下班后的工作餐。  
“那就一起吧。”峠拉上了另外两个跟黑濑交换休息室的六段棋手，四人你前我后一起来到‘一堂’， 找了方形四人桌落座。  
“没想到峠桑有一手，今天害我输了！”打破点完单后的沉默的是隔壁休息室的青彦六段。  
“输了？青彦君今天没有比赛吧？”峠不明所以。  
“是我跟松田打赌，谁猜对了胜者，输了的人就请吃饭。”一旁的松田立刻搭腔。  
“哎——？！怪不得今天要跟我凑桌，你们不会……每次都这样吧？”峠吃惊之余，眼看点的烤肉一盘盘上桌，立刻忽略了这个问题。  
“当然不是！今天是特例。凑桌也是碰巧！”青彦摆摆手讪笑起来。  
“嗯，难得有那么厉害的两位女性棋士对战。”松田跟着补充，“对了，黑濑桑今天都没说过话？”四人面对，互相举止尽收眼底。  
“因为……宝山桑不在的缘故吗？”青彦看着面前的橙汁一口都没动的黑濑青彦猜起迷题。  
“嗯？跟他没关系……我只是有点累。”黑濑这才抬起头，除了最后一个问题，根本没听到之前说了些什么。  
“啊，说到宝山桑……”松田的话题直接一转，“听说他家本来是仙台开连锁饭店，毕业后让他回去帮忙，被他一口否决还跟家里人吵了一架。”  
“还有这种事？你是情报屋吗？”第一个吃惊的是峠，她差点把翻了面的烤肉烤焦。  
“道听途说啦，我有一个学长跟他是一个大学。”松田随即招呼着店员换烤盘，“也不是什么大不了的八卦。”  
“对啊，又不是稀罕的绯闻，再说他也挺有实力，成为职业棋士也没什么意外。”青彦帮着又放了几块烤肉在新烤盘上，而后熟练地翻弄几下，递到黑濑盘里。  
“前辈你也吃啊。”  
黑濑礼貌地点点头，但在听到他们的聊天后更加没有胃口了。  
“宝山从来没跟我们提起呢！这个神秘的家伙！” 峠不甘心地一口吞掉半焦的烤五花肉。  
“不过普通棋士的工资跟他家的产业比起来真是凤毛菱角。”松田喝了一口啤酒叹慰，语气里透露出明显的羡慕。  
“这倒是，何况还是长子，看来他是真的很喜欢将棋。”青彦干了一杯，越聊越high的样子。  
“嗯嗯。那是当然咯！” 峠跟着点头，手里还不停夹香菇、玉米到烤盘上。  
“对了，黑濑桑大学跟宝山桑不是在一起呢！”  
松田大概真的是情报屋干的，峠瞥了一眼深不可测的后辈露出赞叹的表情，“这你也知道！”她转头看到黑濑沉默不语地看着面前的米饭，大概都能数出有几粒的样子，撞了一下他的肩膀，“对吧？黑濑！”  
“啊？嗯……”断断续续语气里的敷衍连旁人都能听出来。  
“黑濑桑跟宝山桑一直关系很好，一定知道些内幕吧。”松田挤眉弄眼，一脸好奇。  
“那家伙，才没有什么内幕……”  
黑濑尴尬地笑笑，才发现自己对他也并没有什么了解。宝山不提及的事情他从不会问，所谓的好友也许只是宝山单方面的坚持吧，如果他每天不在车站等待，每天不等他下班拉他去吃饭……再往前回想，不一起考入东京的棋院……竹马也就成了偶尔互通消息，几个月都不会见面的故交了吧。  
饭越吃越没味道，又不想在别人面前喝酒，黑濑早早告辞。峠关切地问了一句：“黑濑你没事吧？”他摇头，“下个月有王座赛，很重要。”  
“黑濑桑，加油。”两个后辈笑嘻嘻地道别，语气里已经有点醉意。  
“黑濑的话，就算我不加油，你也会卯足劲。”峠也吃到兴头上，又拿起了菜单准备追加。  
“对了，要去看看宝山吗？不如就后天？正好是周末……虽然他说不是什么大病，只在比赛前调整状态。”峠倒是灵光一闪，这问题却让黑濑心头一紧。  
“……好吧。”  
怎么可能拒绝？虽然他内心的本我再一次想藏到自己筑起的高高的围墙后。  
“那就约好了，后天下午！”峠一边挥手道别，一边继续招呼店员，“不好意思，请再来两份牛肩肉！”“横膈膜也不错哦……”

※

  
第二天下午天气格外好，临近冬季的爽朗像在给一年的最后季节画一个圆满句号，只是有时，人生有太多的省略号。  
“打扰了！”峠清澈地声音跟随门铃声回响在玄关。  
“请进。”宝山穿着白色绒布连帽睡衣出现在门口，头发没梳整齐，好几根都翘了起来，两眼微微下垂睫毛盖住一半眼白看上去有些睡眼惺忪，跟平日里的样子完全不同，让他本来就有些幼稚的脸更年轻了几岁。  
“我没事，那由太郎……其实只是有些感冒，已经好了。”  
在看到身后人影时，宝山的瞳孔突然放大了一圈又立刻收回，吃惊的表情稍纵即逝，而后继续交出一个试图让人安心的却有点僵硬的笑，“还有……小时。”他短暂地停顿一下，峠自然没有察觉，听出些端倪的黑濑也只是“嗯”了一声。  
“你没跟我说小时也会来……”宝山悄悄抓了抓头发，试图把它们弄顺。  
“啊！发消息时我忘，有什么关系嘛！”她毫不客气地换了拖鞋走进房间。黑濑倒突然因为这句话尴尬起来，但还是跟着走进来。  
宝山的房间布置非常简洁，清一色原木家具配上米色窗帘和浅褐色布艺沙发，猫咪蹲在角落一声不响地偷看。在生活硬件上，他实在不是个追求很多的人，所以别人自然也不会有多余的猜测。  
“没事就好，你有好好吃饭吧？我怎么觉得你又瘦了？”峠用手指比划着宝山瘦削的脸颊，又比了一下自己。  
“当然有吃。”宝山指了指还躺在地上几个打了死结的外卖袋子，“每天三顿，前几天我不小心忘记了垃圾丢弃日，结果搞得屋子里都是味道……太糟了！连アキ都叫了很久……她又躲起来了。你们……请坐。”  
三个人杵在客厅中央半天，绕来绕去寻找最佳座位，一张单人沙发，一张三人沙发，却始终找不到合适分配方式。最后宝山选择坐在单人沙发上，峠坐在三人沙发中间，黑濑坐在另一边，总算找到合适的距离感。  
“对了！黑濑给你带了这个，每天限量五十个的芝士蛋糕！”峠起初有点晕乎，发现自己提的袋子才找到重点，里面是一个粉红色的纸盒子。  
“峠这是你……”还没等黑濑解释，峠就一个肘击，把他往厨房推，“拜托黑濑切一切。”  
“我觉得我现在已经原地复活了。”  
宝山看着黑濑的背影大概也猜到他想说什么。黑濑在料理台上打开盒子发现蛋糕早就切成整齐的六份却没吭声，拿出小纸碟将其中三份装在上面分别插了一个叉子在白色球形奶油裱花上，端了出去。峠已经两眼放光：“哇！我一直都排不到呢！今天能吃到也要托黑濑的福了。”  
“别这么说了，那由太郎。”黑濑脸刷地红了起来。  
“我去倒饮料。”宝山低头走进厨房，打开柜子取出几瓶未开封的饮料。  
“是瓶装的红茶，不是现泡的。”  
“没关系！蛋糕是主角。”峠的叉子直接插起半块蛋糕放进嘴里，旁边的黑濑一言不发地接住递过来的瓶子。  
“觉得……今天你们怪怪的。”峠抹嘴喝了一口茶，胃里有了能量才发起心中久久的疑问，瞟了一眼宝山又转头看看黑濑。女性直觉在作祟，“怎么都不说话啊，明明平时废话超多……”  
“啊？有吗？”黑濑终于抬眼看宝山，跟他的视线撞在一起，又马上收了回来。  
“宝山，你在看去年的名人赛录像？”峠立刻被电视屏幕里静止在棋盘上的画面吸引了注意力，“我记得这场是黑濑解说？”  
“嗯。”宝山简单地回复了一个字，埋头喝茶。  
“我们一起看看吧，” 峠说着就拿起遥控器按了播放键，“杜谷憲司桑也是很厉害的选手呢，再过几天我就要跟他对局了。”  
“我没记错的话，那由太郎的父亲是他的老师，你应该对他了如指掌吧。”黑濑总算找到了话题切入点。  
“很久没有正式对局，不知道他现在是不是变很强了呢。”峠看着电视画面感叹，镜头又切换到黑濑的解说，黑濑又陷入沉默，显然两个人完全没有看的心思，峠却被紧张的赛事吸引了全部注意力。  
“果然很强啊！”就这么过了二十几分钟，峠突然站起来敲了一下拳头，“不行，我得回去了，知己知彼才能百战不殆。宝山你要赶紧回来啊，跟黑濑两个人在休息室简直是灾难！他都不让我说吃的……”峠还没说完就被黑濑拉住，“好啦，我不说了，黑濑要一起走，还是？对啊你住那么近，不如你再坐会儿，现在还早。”  
“等……”还没等黑濑做出选择，峠就拍拍他肩膀，挤了一个眼色，自顾自整理好背包，“宝山，我先撤啦！保重身体！”  
“路上小心。”宝山跟着她来到玄关，目送她走出公寓，一记清脆的关门声后，房间里突然又只剩下电视里持续播放的将棋比赛里落子敲击棋盘的清脆响声和黑濑条理清晰地解说声。黑濑第一次觉得自己的声音那么刺耳。两人面面相觑，只是让气氛跟着电视里的比赛一起变得愈发紧张。宝山伸手去够遥控器，却正巧附上比他早了几秒摸到遥控器的黑濑的手背，两人几乎立同时抽离，气氛彻底陷入僵局。  
“我……还是回去了。”  
黑濑思考半天，总算从喉咙里憋出这么一句。  
“路上小心。”  
宝山没有抬头，这句话明明刚刚讲过，听上去却完全是两个味道。在电视机里的解说人露出笑容时总算按了停止按钮。  
“对了，这个，你的手表，那天……忘在我家。”  
黑濑脚步停在走廊，伸手进包摸索了一会儿，拿出一个小纸盒子，本想递给宝山，结果还是放在了靠近玄关的边桌上。  
宝山站起来，但并没有靠近的意思：“谢谢你……们来看我。”  
换掉脚上的拖鞋，黑濑别过半张脸，说：“我们，还是朋友。”  
宝山似乎终于如释重负，露出久违的微笑：“那就好。”  
只是黑濑也看不透，他微笑的背后到底是否有其他的情绪。  
那之后的几天，他们又一如往常的聊天吃饭，跟峠讨论棋局，各自参加比赛也都进入了白热化状态。那天的事情如同雨水被阳光蒸发，仿佛不存在一样。归回轨道的时间过得飞快，新年就在眼前。

※

  
棋院也有忘年会，通常跟其他的会社一样，放在连休前一周。  
最后黑濑还是准备回神奈川奶奶家住两天，打包完行李，坐在客厅里却突然感觉异常冷清。很多店铺都在过年前好多天开始打烊，租客也有不少回老家。黑濑的父母本来跟他住在一起，退休后就回到老家生活，宽敞的两室一厅公寓便只剩黑濑一个人，美其名曰，给他跟未来的交往对象一点自由空间，但他哪里来的交往对象？这么一来通往棋院的路本就不算热闹，如今更安静了，只有自己的皮鞋声伴随左右。  
忘年会晚上5点开始。黑濑挑了一套即使吐在身上也不心疼的外套，走出门才发现今天格外冷。他又把天气预报给按掉了，平时都有人提醒，想到这里他也懒得再上楼取围巾。刚走出大门就被打脸，冷风立刻刁钻地灌入他的低领口红毛衣，把脖子吹得有些发麻，他立刻把外套拉链拉到最高，才勉强遮住半段脖子。  
索性直接打车到预定的餐厅，黑濑的喉咙在冬天变得有些敏感，忽冷忽热的空气让他一坐进计程车就忍不住想咳嗽，但还是忍着，毕竟头发花白的司机不介意，他自己也会介意在开得很热的空调的狭窄车子里发出烦人的咳嗽声。也许有时他就是太过在意旁人的想法。  
下车后，在走进玻璃旋转门前，他终于捂住嘴咳了几声，总算好受了一点。吸吸鼻子，刚想推门，却发现肩头微微一沉，柔软的触感包围他的脖子，一块柔软的长围巾搭在他的肩上。  
“不用还我。”  
他转过头，那个熟悉的温柔声源都用不着猜测。黑濑抓着围巾一角刚想道谢，那人已经先一步转进了餐厅大堂，直挺挺的背影好像什么留恋都没有。  
“……”  
这种奇怪的印象让黑濑一度以为自己认错了人，但脖颈上的温暖却骗不了自己，这个场景好像似曾相识。  
黑濑抬头，看到黑压压的天空没有云也没有星星，冬夜降临的早，特别是这几天，才想起电视里都连续播报这几天的降雪预警，连伞都没带，只能希望雪别下得太大。他叹出一口带了白雾的气息，走进门，在大厅里又遇到其他的棋士，嘻嘻哈哈响起寒暄声。  
跟熟悉和不熟悉的前辈后辈通通打了招呼后，棋士们四散开来照着自己名字寻找座位，黑濑被分在靠墙的桌子，他当然能想象到那桌一定有谁。  
“黑濑！你总算来了！”  
峠中气十足地一边招手一边喊他名字，一旁是还在跟别人打招呼，已经脱了外套，穿着白色毛衣的宝山。最后，他落座在峠旁边，宝山坐在的另一边。跟邻座七段又礼貌地互相点头，黑濑才安心坐下，顺便把外套一起脱下，挂在背后的衣架上，他看到一件眼熟的灰色尼料大衣，在脱下脖子上的围巾时犹豫了一下，还是挂在了自己外套的上面。  
忘年会准时开始，主席祝词和副主席的年度评价都是惯例流程，赛报介绍了很久，大家跟着鼓掌叫好，间或聊些有的没的，气氛越来越热闹。等到了正式开席，反而都不聊正事，反正一年到头已经尘埃落定，家常成了主要话题。  
谁有了新的交往对象、谁跟谁结婚、谁生了孩子、谁又离婚再婚……这些普通人类逃不掉话题却跟这三个人没什么大干系。比黑濑和宝山都小两岁的峠一点没有为自己操心的样子，反正同是棋士的父母也不愁女儿嫁不出去，大概在他们眼里，宝山或者黑濑都是不错的选择。  
跟峠对过局的新晋女棋士樱田不知道何时走到他们中间。  
“峠桑，新年加油，说不定我会超过你哦！”  
留着一头亚麻色短发的樱田笑起来特别开朗，两眼弯弯，睫毛长长，画了精致又不浓烈的妆，看上去比上次更可爱了，所以即便是下战书一般的发言也让人讨厌不起来，“啊？这位是？”她第一次注意到宝山贵善。  
“宝山玉座，之前因为病假所以你没见过。”峠赶紧放下手里的筷子介绍。  
“没想到玉座这么年轻。”樱田举起手里的饮料，“大家新年快乐。抱歉我不能喝酒。”  
但她的杯子只撞了一下宝山的玻璃杯。礼节性地喝了一口后，就带着笑靥开始跟旁边的棋士们打招呼，一副八面玲珑的感觉。  
“很厉害的样子啊……”黑濑歪着嘴，显然不是在称赞。  
“那有什么，有挑战不是会进步更快？”峠双手抱胸，“对吗？宝山？”  
“嗯。”看了看自己手里的杯子，宝山若有所思。  
“对了，宝山你这家伙，竟然瞒着我们你的家世。”突然记忆复苏的峠旧事重提。  
“你们……知道了？”宝山立刻搔搔后脑勺，笑起来，“也不是很重要，知不知道无所谓……那个，我去下洗手间。”说罢就起身离开席位，好像是特地避开这个话题似的。  
大厅里热闹程度半点不减，棋士们平日里都很节制，饮酒有度，但在忘年会当然要一年一度放开自我，唱起歌跳起舞的也不是什么稀奇事。  
黑濑却觉得心里怪怪的，说不上到底哪里不对。是因为那个女棋士？之前的比赛除了棋风，完全没有注意，即便她确实跟峠是不同类型的美女。  
他百无聊赖地划着屏幕，跳过各种祝福群发短讯，看了会儿手机里的新闻，也都跟新年相关，打折讯息、花车游行、祭祀活动等等……回过神才发现宝山去了好一段时间，他实在有些坐不住，打算去厕所看看。穿过喝得烂醉正在打赌明年比赛胜负的后辈，黑濑刚挤出大厅，脚步就放得很轻，做贼似的。还没拐弯，走廊远处两个身影就让他僵在原地，一个是他无比熟悉的，另一个不然。  
“宝山玉座，你好，我是樱田。”女人脸上的浅笑被微醺成粉色，比刚才又可爱几分。  
“你好，我们刚才见过。”男人脸上的微笑更像一堵玻璃墙，隔开刚好的礼貌距离。  
“是，我只是有个问题想请教前辈。”女人往前凑了一步，因为亲和的脸并没有给人轻浮的感觉。  
“嗯……新年还要讨论棋局吗？”男人没有闪躲的意思，还张开手臂，打算扶住对面的人，不过，他的手只悬在半空。  
“那个……你有交往的女友吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那……要不要考虑下我？”  
这句单刀直入的问题让黑濑突然停住了呼吸，在他还猜测着对面人的回应时，宝山收起表情说：  
“我有喜欢的人。”他又笑了，"抱歉，樱田小姐，你是不是醉了？"  
“是峠桑？”樱田停顿了几秒，往后退了两步，漆黑的瞳孔闪过一条光，“不……是黑濑七段。”  
宝山听到猜测的结果一脸平静，只有在不远处拐角躲着的黑濑突然心跳加快。  
“是谁都不重要吧。”  
“也是呢，还好赶在新年前告白，这样也没那么伤心。冒昧打扰了，宝山玉座，刚才的话，就当什么都没发生吧。”樱田爽朗地笑起来，”对了，我可没醉。”  
“等等”，在她转身离开之际，宝山突然发问，“你是怎么看得出……”  
“啊，那个，我一直关注宝山玉座，所以不是很明显吗？大概只有峠桑看不出来吧……告辞了。”樱田转瞬即逝的笑容就像樱花短暂的花期。她说完又礼貌地鞠了一躬，转身离开。  
目送她的身影消失，宝山抬头，立刻发现拐角处半个没藏好的人影。他微笑着走向黑濑，在经过时却没有停下，甚至没有看他一眼，径直回到大厅。  
黑濑像尊地藏菩萨在原地石化，好一会儿才回到席位。  
他看着宝山跟几个相熟的前辈打完招呼，回到他们的桌子，低头抿了一口清酒。两人像有默契般只字不提刚才的情景。  
“你们去哪儿啦？主持又拉我去唱歌，我会走音的，黑濑去唱嘛！”峠晃晃悠悠勾住宝山的肩膀嘀咕，声音都飘起来。  
“你醉了，乖乖吃菜，别再乱跑了。”黑濑把她拉回位置，在她碗里夹了一块烤鳕鱼，自己也莫名其妙又多灌了好几杯，只是他再也没看宝山一眼，所以他也不知道对方是否有再注意过自己。  
接下来忘年会进入白热化阶段，直到深夜十一点出头，大家才开始四散打车回家，有些希望继续喝的各自组了新队伍出发到下一场。  
宝山主动要求送峠，因为他一整场都没喝酒。有些微醺的黑濑孤单一人整理东西，他穿好大衣，把围巾围在脖子上，绕了两圈紧紧抱住脖子，掏出手机打算叫车。叫了一半，却取消了车位，拨通了另一个电话。  
“喂？奶奶吗？真抱歉，连休假期不能回来，我有很重要的事情。对，新年快乐！等2月我一定抽空回来。好，好，您也保重。还有爸妈，我过几天再打电话给他们。”  
挂断电话，黑濑揉揉眉心，甚至搞不懂自己在做什么，酒的后劲让他开始晕晕乎乎，手指继续划着屏幕找打车app，却突然被一只手按住。  
“我送你，小时。”  
“宝山……”被塞到后座的黑濑嘟囔起来，“啊原来你有车啊，那为什么平时都不开……”  
“对哦，宝山好奇怪！”挨着他坐的峠跟着哼哼唧唧。  
“住得离棋院那么近……所以平时不需要开车。”  
“哪里近了？三站公交呢！”黑濑立刻反驳。  
“三站？！好——长！”峠已经手舞足蹈，“嗯，嗯。”  
宝山任由两个人胡言乱语不再回应，认真看后视镜，毕竟这几天路上酒鬼满街跑。  
幸好忘年会没开在特别偏的饭店，半小时就到峠的家，将她送上楼后，宝山看了一眼后座已经进入半梦半醒状态的黑濑，继续发动油门往另一个方向进发。一路上仍是劈开各种热闹人群，将近凌晨时分像才过了晚上8点。  
去往黑濑家对宝山来说轻车熟路，那就是他自己回家的路。小时候他们就住得近，但他并不住在棋院附近，而是跟黑濑家反方向的地方，直线距离接近。大学毕业后，他便一个人搬到了现在住的地方。经过棋院门口时，他放慢了速度，庆祝新年的彩色装饰吊灯挂满墙壁和门口的树上，迷离的光晕在宝山的瞳孔里扑闪，这些光彩也照到后座的人身上，绿色红色的光交叠在他微红的脸颊，低垂的眼眸跟着光感颤抖，让人有些分心，宝山立刻踩了油门，很快就到达目的地。  
“醒醒，小时。”  
十几分钟后，宝山把沉甸甸的黑濑抬进房间，刚想站稳就被横在当中的什么东西绊了一跤，两人险些摔在地上，宝山扶住还有些意识的人一看，是一个旅行箱。  
还勾在他肩上的人半眯起眼，一看到沙发就往前几步扑通一声倒在上面，扭了下身体，抱住压在胸口的抱枕打了一个滚。  
松了口气的宝山摸到桌子上的遥控器开了热空调，把温度调到25度，然后走到沙发前，撩开垂在黑濑脸颊上的刘海轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，低头问：“不要洗澡吗，小时？”  
黑濑立刻摇摇头，因为上升的温度，他下意识拉开了围在脖子上的围巾，解开外套的牛角扣，脸色比刚才更红，从脖子蔓延到耳尖。  
“宝山……唔……#@￥%”  
挣脱掉一个袖子，黑濑迷迷糊糊抓住眼前人的手，只叫出名字后就不知道在说什么。  
“那至少……”  
宝山看着手心里弯曲起来越来越用力的手指反而放松起来，平整的指甲边缘立刻扣进他掌心上的纹路，对方的体温也从皮肤传了过来。他并不是不想握紧那只手，只是不该是这样的时候。宝山深吸一口气，将黑濑的身体整个移动到沙发上，在他后脑勺垫上靠垫，调整成舒适的睡姿，用他的外套盖在他的身上，然后安静的关掉灯离开，关上门的时候，他又看了一眼被他推到墙边的行李箱。  
第二天快中午黑濑才醒过来，他发现自己穿着毛衣长裤窝在沙发里，宿醉让他脑袋发涨。他一边揉太阳穴，一边走进厕所，昨天回家后的情景立刻跳进他脑子里。他清醒了那么几秒，趁着那档口和酒精给他的勇气抓住宝山的手，那一瞬间他无比希望把他留下，然后他的手被放开了……  
脱掉还带着酒气的毛衣和衬衣，黑濑迅速冲了澡。从浴室走出来看到日历上的标注，紧张地寻找整理的好的旅行箱，才想起他已经打电话回老家过这件事。  
然后呢？  
毛巾慢慢阴干黑棕色的湿发，黑濑走向衣橱，从镜子里看到自己的脸，虽然隔天没刮胡子还是白的要命，只有几根小胡渣试图破坏连女生都羡慕的细腻皮肤。他摸了一下，却不打算刮。从衣橱最底层翻出一件白毛衣——是某次电视购物跟宝山一起买的，因为折扣买一送一。但他一直没穿过，每次拿出来都会担心跟他撞衫又放了回去。宝山也问过他怎么从来不穿，黑濑就以大小不适合搪塞过去。  
崭新的毛衣摸上去很柔软，羊毛的触感让手掌痒痒的，胸口有粗棒针麻花。他换上浅灰色的衬衣，把毛衣套在身上，扯了一下半高领和下摆，大小正合适。  
黑濑把昨天的衣服统统丢进洗衣机，像在跟昨天的自己告别，只有那根围巾，他抽出来，戴在脖子上。桌上的手机始终黑屏，果不其然没电自动关机。找了携带式充电器插上，放进新外套的口袋。  
开始休假的第一天，新年倒数第二天，他好像突然下定某种决心。  
走出大楼前，他把围巾裹得更紧，往棋院的反方向——宝山的公寓走去。  
虽然重修旧好，恢复朋友关系，但宝山的住所黑濑自从上次探病后就再也没造访。他打开手机，才确认是301室而不是302室。按了几下门铃，没有反应，他等了一会儿，心想他可能去超市或者公园旁边的咖啡店吃早饭。没一会儿，隔壁房间走出一个主妇打扮的年轻女子。也许是太久没来，他对这个邻居颇为陌生，虽然不会特别注意，但他还记得上次撞见隔壁还住的是一个大学生。那女子手里拎着两个塑料袋，正要下楼倒垃圾的样子。她看到黑濑立刻说：“你找宝山桑吗？他今天回老家了。”  
随口一句提醒却让黑濑心头一紧，他连忙看看手表，问道：“请问他什么时候走的？”  
“你是他的朋友吗？找他有急事？”黑濑点点头，主妇仔细回忆了一下，“好像刚走了一个小时吧，要追还来得及。”  
“谢谢。”简单道别后黑濑立刻飞奔下楼，他简直痛恨自己没有一双跑鞋，幸好在路边就看到一辆空计程车，他几乎是跳上车的：“请去东京站，尽快。”  
心里想着现在回仙台，最有可能是乘坐新干线。  
计程车驶过冷清的街道还算顺利，但开到交通枢纽自然是碰上了堵车，毕竟是新年这种特殊时刻。他第一次体验争分夺秒的紧张。手机已经冲到20%电，他才想起发一条短信。  
“等我。”  
手指在发抖，好不容易打出两个字就立刻点了发送，明明是寒冷的天气却额头冒汗。终于到了人头攒动的东京站，他把口袋里的几张千元纸币都塞给了司机，没等找零便下车，冲进车站。  
仙台方向——当他焦急地张望站台上显示的车次和站台信息，手机短讯的提示震动声把他打断——是一条新年祝福短讯，他泄了口气，又翻到那条已发送讯息，并没有既读也没有回复，失望地把手机塞回口袋，继续找站台信息表。滚动播放的橘黄色字体在他眼前像群鸟骚动，让人心烦意乱。  
三号，三号站台。  
黑濑一边跑，一边来回重复，面前是一号和二号，三号在另一个方向，他穿过熙熙攘攘如同打碎一地的拼图般的旅客，折返到另一个头，巨大的数字'3'牢牢吸引他的注意，一个转身想往前冲，却重重撞到了背后的人，不由得后退几步。他刚想抬头道歉，却张大嘴什么都说不出来。  
他的瞳孔里倒映出一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的人影，本该熟悉到让人厌烦了，但此刻，黑濑却感觉到内心一股压抑已久的热流即将爆发，如同沉睡已久的火山。  
“我等你了，小时。”  
拖着行李箱，背了斜挎包的宝山站在他面前，脸上是那个再熟悉不过的微笑，但对于黑濑来说却是久违的微笑。宝山掏出口袋里的手机，举起屏幕对着他晃了晃。  
黑濑情不自禁地低下头捂住脸，不想让他看到自己狼狈的表情，但眼眶已经被一股灼热包围。  
“呐，小时，东京到仙台的新干线还挺贵的。”宝山摸出外套口袋里的车票，看都没看就丢进了旁边的垃圾桶，“你要怎么补偿我？”  
“你这家伙……”  
黑濑无奈地叹了口气，抬起涨得通红的脸，把脖子上的围巾解开，走到宝山面前，将围巾围住两人，咬了咬嘴唇，吻住了面前的人。  
他不在意经过的路人到底投来如何的目光。

※

  
新年的最后几天，理智像抢手的福袋早早宣布售罄。  
柔软的白雪在漆黑夜空里暗自纷飞，世界安静地像被关进一颗水晶球里，房间里只剩下剧烈的喘息和呻吟。他们做了一晚上，第二天下午才醒过来，洗澡吃饭。  
换好衣服，黑濑想起要给老家父母再打一通电话，挂断一出家庭日常寒暄，他抬头看着分针在表盘上兜了一圈，宝山才拎了一袋子便当、饭团和饮料回到家，头上还停着几片没融化的雪。他已经认定黑濑要在他家跨年这件事。  
黑濑继续躲在暖桌里翻昨天从书架上被碰下来的漫画杂志，依然觉得腰背酸痛。  
“连蜜柑都没了，今年只能吃饭盒过年……好惨！”拉上窗帘，从塑料袋里拿出什锦寿司的宝山叹了口气。  
“也不错嘛，这个。”黑濑眼皮都不想抬，指了指桌上的饭盒，“还是对吃饭那么执着吗？”  
“嗯……当然咯，不过……”宝山打开冰箱把明天的份放进去。  
“什么？”  
“没什么……不要看漫画了，小时，吃晚饭吧。”时针早已经走过七点，宝山说着就把盒饭饮料、纸巾和筷子递到黑濑面前，一把夺走他手上的少年jump。  
“喂，我还没看完呢！难得新年有《Hunter X Hunter》的最新一回连载！”  
“草稿有什么好看的。”宝山把杂志收到书架上，按了电视遥控器，红白歌合战已经开始。  
“那个……宝山你今年不回老家真的不要紧吗？”塞了一个三文鱼卷入腹，黑濑终于感受到了食物的力量，顿时觉得自己好像重生一样。  
宝山吸着巧克力牛奶摇头，“现在没有比黑濑更要紧的……”  
“咳咳！不要突然说这种话！”刚喝了一口绿茶的黑濑差点呛死，他一转头，又是那个人畜无害却让人觉得哪里不对的微笑。不要在意，不要在意，继续吃饭，黑濑开始自我催眠。  
没多久，手机又不停震动起来，一条接一条的新年祝福，让黑濑不知道该怎么回复，索性统统不回，不过他还是发了一条给峠。  
“新年快乐，那由太郎。ps.我跟宝山交往了。”  
ps.通常是重点系列，按键盘时还会心跳加快，黑濑觉得自己真没用，不过他不想对最好的朋友隐瞒。  
“恭喜！（一个撒花的表情）”  
什么嘛，竟然一点都不惊讶？黑濑还没放下手机就收到峠的秒回。也罢，他还挺高兴的，这样看来至少峠没有那个叫樱田的说得那么不解风情。脑海里又浮现出那天的场景，明明只是两天前，却好像隔了一个世纪。  
宝山整理好晚饭的残骸，也钻进暖桌里，还有些凉的脚背贴到了黑濑的小腿上，然后整个人就斜靠在他的怀里，头发磨蹭着他的下巴，像只吃饱的猫咪——说到猫咪，因为太过匆忙，アキ被宝山寄养到朋友家里，还来不及领回来，他们才能够彻底享受两人世界。  
电视里开始唱每年例行的演歌部分，加上暖桌的热度，实在有些催眠。他们就这样像两个过冬的小动物依偎在一起……再次醒来时，女子偶像团已经唱完两轮，宝山揉揉眼睛把电视关了。  
“还没到12点呢。”黑濑推着他的肩膀抗议，顺便吹了下垂到鼻尖的刘海。  
“我知道啊，所以才不想这样跨年……”宝山转身往前匍匐了两下，好让身体腾出暖桌。  
“那要怎样？”黑濑一动也不想动，暖桌像黑洞一样把他的身体吸进了异次元。在他想继续沉沦于这个温暖地狱里，却被一双手抱住拖回现实。房间并不冷，但对比异世界还是天差地别，上半身穿只了衬衣下半身穿了棉布睡裤的黑濑哆嗦一下，清醒起来。  
“做什么？！”他半撑起身体，看到面前人蹲了下来，膝盖落在他的两腿之间，左手自然地捏住了他的下巴，微笑着慢悠悠吐出两个字：“做爱……”  
“你！昨天……还不够吗？”黑濑顿时觉得脸烧了起来，想逃走当然已经来不及，何况他不是真的想逃。“……不够啊，小时。”在昨天留下吻痕的脖子上又加深了力道嘬了一口，宝山有这样恶趣味，但不止于此。他整个人压在黑濑身上，追迹着昨日发现的敏感处，舌头轻咬着黑濑的耳垂，一只手隔着衬衣揉弄他的胸口，另一只手沿着脊椎一路往下伸进松垮的睡裤。  
“唔……”  
黑濑皱起眉头，清澈的瞳孔泛起水光，试图平复自己加快的心跳。但只是被稍稍触碰，表情就会有微妙变化，棉布摩擦到肌肤敏感处产生的细小快感以及隔着一层暧昧距离扔能感受到的手掌温度让他扭动着身体，并不想配合却只抓住宝山的睡衣领口喘气，这样的黑濑，愈加让人觉得可爱。  
宝山根本不想藏匿对他的挑逗，恶质地一笑，用嘴咬开了他衬衣的第一颗纽扣，眼前的喉结上下滚动了一下，光用想象便知道黑濑现在因为紧张和一点点愤怒而变得格外诱人。第二颗纽扣被咬开时，宝山听到越来越清晰的心跳声……他的手指沿着衬衣的布料在胸口的某处揉捏，压抑的喘息声就更加沉重起来。  
“小时，希望我快点进入下一步吗？”宝山突然停了下来，嘴唇贴着白色胸口上的齿印慢声慢气地说。  
“哼！”  
黑濑才不想服输，他干脆扯开衬衣的衣襟，剩余纽扣悉数从扣洞里滚下来，被直接从肩膀拽下来的衬衣耷拉在弯曲的手肘处，皱成一团。他一把拉住宝山的领口，压住他的肩膀，借着身高吻他的嘴唇，伸出舌头舔他厚实柔软的唇峰，另一只手扯掉了他的睡裤。宝山配合地任由他在自己身上抚摸，炽热的舌尖纠缠了许久才分开，彼此的嘴唇都磨得通红。  
“小时等不及了吗？”  
“别说废话了！”  
在黑濑跨坐在他身上，主动脱下内裤时，宝山却扶住他的腰，一把将他抱起来，不舍地在他的背脊上轻抚了两下又放开，后退几步让自己跟他隔开一点距离。暂时冷静下来的黑濑迷茫地看着他，小腿上还挂着脱下来的内裤。“你干嘛啊！”他下意识收拢了膝盖。  
“我忘了，刚才去超市顺便还买了这个……”宝山从塑料袋里摸出一支软管，放在黑濑手心，“小时，你自己来扩张给我看。好吗？”嘴唇轻轻点在黑濑手背上，放低的声线像平日里习惯性的撒娇，在此刻听来却蒙上了浓到化不开的情欲。  
黑濑瞪了他一眼，手掌已经出了一层薄汗，手指弯曲着捏住了软管。他躺在沙发上，打开盖子，轻轻一挤，半透明的粘稠液体便涌出一节流到了他的中指和食指上。微凉的触感让他不置可否，手指相互揉搓，让这团粘液均匀敷在指尖。   
自白皙脸颊又泛起浓烈的羞耻色彩，黑濑低下头，眉心纠结，下意识咬住薄薄的嘴唇，打开双腿，抬起腰往靠垫上倾斜，左手往后半撑着背脊，让自己的下身彻底暴露在面前的人眼中。他想要知道那人到底会露出怎样的表情，但又羞于抬头，双眸只看到自己的器官因为别人的视线和自己的羞耻心而逐渐硬了起来，铃口分泌的液体让前端泛着水光，窘迫感和剧烈的心跳压迫着胸口。  
啊，该死，为什么要做这种事！他内心咒骂着，但只是选择绕过自己的欲望，拇指直接按在了自己的会阴上。粘液的凉感跟炽热的皮肤产生强烈对比，让黑濑不由自主地颤抖了一下。他咬着牙槽，嘴唇抿得更紧，食指便捅进了紧闭的入口，湿滑的触感让黑濑本就纤细的手指轻松滑到了底，但感受到自己微凉的骨节正被体内散发的高温所包围，耻感已经像怪物一口将他吞噬了。  
“嗯……”  
他抬起头，压抑着闷哼了一声，深吸了一口气，将中指也慢慢推了进去，两根手指的宽度让被进一步撑开的内壁变得更加敏感，湿润的液体像入侵者席卷着每寸本该平静的土壤。已经没有丝毫的凉感，随着手指的进出，温度正在不断上升，被自己包围的羞耻感成倍叠加，从指尖传递到神经，让他全身白得过分的皮肤都红了起来。  
“小时，再分开一些……”  
所有的注意力都集中在自己下身，黑濑几乎忘了眼前恶劣的观众。“哈……哈……”第三根手指进入时，黑濑快要喘不过气，他把动作放得更慢，却反而让自己修剪成半圆的指甲戳到肠道深处时格外清晰，那种突然被电流贯穿的快感已经盖过羞耻心。他搅动着手指想更深入，自然是无能为力。这时，他没发现宝山已经走到他面前。  
“宝山……”  
黑濑眼眶发红，琥珀色的眼眸里早已积聚了一层雾水，“已经……”还想说什么却只是半张着嘴，无意识地舔了舔自己的下唇。他刚想拔出手指，立刻被封住了嘴唇，仍在体内的那只手也被牢牢按住，一条腿被高高抬起。嘴唇还来不及抗拒强行闯入的舌尖，另一样东西同时挤开所剩无几的褶皱插进了他的后穴，本来已经适应手指的肉壁突然被撑开到了极限。“唔……”舌尖被纠缠着几乎要窒息，被填满的胀痛和快感一同淹没了他的意识。  
借着入口出溢出的粘液，肉刃毫不留情地抽送起来，黑濑往后退脱的身体也被抵在靠背上，让冲击一下下撞在他开始有些模糊的意识上。  
“嗯啊……”耳边响起的是自己无法克制的叫声，另一只手抓住面前人的肩膀，手指陷入了他比自己还苍白的皮肤里，瞬间留下红色的爪痕。快感来得太过激烈，黑濑绷紧了脚尖，很快射了出来，白色浊液喷溅在宝山的胸口，他才依依不舍地退出来，让黑濑的手指也跟着滑出发红的入口。然后用极其无辜的声音道歉：“小时，刚才我没忍住……”“你是……故意的……”黑濑的声音有气无力，眼角有两条泪痕，高潮过后的疲惫让他只剩喘息的力气。“可是我还没有射呢……”黑濑懒得回答他，一条手臂懒散地挂在宝山的脖颈上，环绕住他，一脸你自己解决的表情。宝山好像很快领悟他的意思，将他柔软的身躯反转过来，扶住他的腰，再次进入，甬道被撑开时自觉地收紧吸允着入侵者。  
“……小时，你的里面太棒了……”宝山在放低声线时的声音特别有磁性，让本来即下流又无耻的台词都变得合情合理。每次抽插都撞在黑濑的敏感点，还在贤者时间的他很快又被拉了回来，手臂撑起被顶得摇摇晃晃的身体，这时他发现自己的手掌按到了什么东西。  
「ルルルールー」  
「ラーラーラララー」  
房间突然响起迷幻的背景乐和其中混杂着的男人低声聊赖的哼唱，如同在红酒里加上粘稠的蜂蜜。  
“关……关掉它……”是音响的遥控器，黑濑想要按暂停键，身后的人却完全没停止的意思。  
“不要呀~”沿着黑濑的手臂，宝山一把抓住遥控器往地上一挥，而后深深往前顶入，“小时的叫声……很适合这首歌。”他顺势抬起黑濑的一条腿，让自己进入地更深。  
「愛し合うその時に」  
「この世はとまるの」  
“啊……混蛋……”耳边的歌词也许太契合，反而让黑濑很快又硬了起来，被不停翻搅滚烫的内里不自觉地收缩得更紧，让宝山的表情也变得兴奋起来……快感从结合处不断蔓延到四肢百骸。  
“小时，我爱你。”  
“啊……贵善……我也……”  
两人几乎同时达到了高潮，歌曲早就放完，安静的房间很长时间都只有急促的喘息声。时针早就走过了12点，宝山就着刚才的姿势拥抱着黑濑，流淌过他们的时间仿佛静止在某一点，两人意识模糊地进入浅眠。  
  


※

  
第一缕阳光从窗帘的缝隙里叫醒了黑濑，他睁开眼时，看到宝山已经撑着下巴安静地看着他，看得他有些不好意思地把头埋回被子里。  
“宝山……你是从什么时候开始……”  
“喜欢你吗？”黑濑有些不甘心地瘪嘴，这人总是立刻看穿自己的心思。  
“嗯……大学以后，我们读不一样的学校……害我后来要想着你自慰。”  
“变态！真搞不懂你为什么喜欢我。”黑濑立刻把手边的靠枕丢向面前的人，宝山躲都没躲，任凭靠枕在他脑袋上弹了一下掉在地上。  
“喜欢一个人一定要理由吗？”宝山眨眼，长睫毛立刻抖了起来。  
“理由……”  
黑濑看着那根被好好挂在衣架上的围巾，记忆仿佛倒退的齿轮嘎吱吱转起来……  
他想起高考结束后，放榜的那天格外冷。黑濑不顾低烧冲去看榜单，在他看到自己名字出现在录取拦时兴奋地跳了起来，双脚落地后脑袋一阵眩晕，在他差点跌倒时，背后一双手立刻将他扶住。  
“我被录取了！”  
“恭喜。”宝山微笑着脱下自己脖子上的围巾，在黑濑被冻得发青的脖颈上绕了两圈，然后把流苏塞进他的制服领子里。黑濑还能感觉到围巾上的余温。  
“你还好吧，小时，可惜大学我们就不在一起了呢！”  
黑濑那时根本没听清对这句话，耳朵嗡嗡作响，只剩下自己剧烈心跳声，和一股冲上脸颊的热潮，然后，眼前一黑……  
完蛋了，是那个时候，喜欢上宝山这家伙。  
黑濑一言不发地想，竟然比他还早……绝对不能告诉他，太丢脸了。就让它成为一个只有自己知道的秘密吧！黑濑暗自决定后，又把脸埋进了枕头里。  
“你在想什么？小时？”  
“没什么！”  
窗外的雪已经停下，朝阳爬上地平线爬，薄薄一层淡金色的曙光慢慢融化整个世界，就像黑濑眼前的人，将他的心慢慢融化。  
  
“新年快乐，小时。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *歌词来自歌曲《夜明けのスキャット》


End file.
